SasoDei Home Sweet Home
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Guardian Angels aren't the only things watching you while you're asleep. Deidara has moved into a new house, which everyone claims to be haunted. The blonde doesn't believe his friends, but what will happen if it turns out that they are actually correct?
1. The House

SasoDei – Home Sweet Home

Part 1 of 2

A Commission for SweetMellany2008

Saturday

The blonde looked up at the large old house, silently wondering to himself why it had been so _goddamn cheap_. "Well, I guess this is 'Home Sweet Home', un…" He gazed around at the street surrounding the place, giving a slight frown. The neighbourhood seemed to be alright, surely not bad enough to make someone sell their home so cheaply…. The house was old and wooden, giving an air of mystery about it. The lawn was overgrown, and tattered curtains waved at the blonde behind dirty windows. The once white paint was weatherworn and had been mostly chipped away, revealing the murky brown from behind its disguise. Pickets from the fence which surrounded the domain were missing in uneven numbers, and dead rose bushes around the base were nothing but thickets of thorns. A crow sat atop the large brick stem which rose up from the first floor, to the second, and transcending the roof, revealing that the house had a fireplace. The chimney was a similar colour to the house, simply without the odd patches of old white paint splattered here and there. Two arches rose from the top of the monster, as if the wood were at an eternal struggle against the roof. Maybe the house was the reason why it was so cheap…But then again, there existed people in the world whom would just love to have a place so…Historical? Yeah, the house was probably three times the age of the blonde, if not older.

Deidara shrugged slightly and walked up the solid stone steps, dragging his plain suitcase along the ground behind him. The delivery truck would arrive in an hour or so, bringing with it what little furniture his aunt had sent him. Pulling the key which he had been given from the 'Parental' woman known as Tsunade, the blonde unlocked the large front door. It moved inwards with a loud creak, a small amount of long since settled dust and rust falling from the arthritic hinges. The dim room beyond was uninviting, and the darkness smelt heavily of decay. Deidara entered, his very first step causing the floorboards to emit a pained moan of grief. The blonde blinked and looked down at his feet, giving a slight grin of amusement. He took another step, rewarded by yet another groan of malice. Deidara chuckled to himself, letting go of the bag and starting to jump around the room. Wooden cries rose from the old floorboards, practically screaming for the blonde to relent. He finally did, rather satisfied with himself.

Deidara began to hum rather happily at the new offered freedom, turning the light switch on to dismiss the darkness. The brown knob was stiff and took some effort to work, but soon the gloom vanished, replaced by a filthy dim glow. He looked around, noticing spider-less cobwebs were hidden in the corners of the ceiling, dust having been their only victim in a long time. Unexplainable music began to echo through the house, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. The notes drifted down and around, rebounding off the wooden walls. Deidara closed the front door and followed the echoes, traipsing to the dark, metal stairwell. It spun in a spiral, and retained most of its original black coating. Deidara ran his fingers over the cold railing, the metal roughly smooth beneath the tips of his digits. The song continued to drone on, shortage of lyrics and surplus of tune. Curiosity managed to seduce him this time. Deidara started up the steps, larger quantities of fine, unsettled, dust drifting around his feet with each step he took. The composition grew louder as he walked upwards through the ceiling, exiting onto the second floor. The only thing which Deidara saw at first were the large quantities of dust and dirt which had appeared since life last set foot on the creaking floors.

The second thing which caught his attention was the old fashioned gramophone which sat almost hidden in the corner of the windowless room. He barely made it out at first, but once he turned the light on, the culprit was clearly visible. Deidara walked over to the old creation, lifting the stylus off of the old record. He was somewhat surprised that unlike everything else, the gramophone was completely dust free, as if someone had only recently cleaned the device. Deidara didn't think much of it, guessing that science would have a believable explanation. A gust of wind, from when he had opened the door possibly?

He was interrupted from his thoughts, however, when a door creaked behind him. The blonde looked around the room, surprised. His eyes then turned to the only door of the top floor, which was slightly ajar. Deidara walked over to it, giving the wood a slight push, surprised to find it was heavier than expected. As soon as he let go of the door it slammed tightly shut, contradicting the fact that earlier it had managed to stay perfectly ajar without any force working on it. Deidara gave an optimistic shrug to himself and pushed the large block of wood, using enough effort this time to open it.

The room beyond was completely empty of anything and anyone. The blonde walked inside, taking a look around the room, surprised at how different it was in comparison to the rest of the domain. Beige carpeting had swallowed the surface of the creaking floorboards, and when Deidara walked, the ground was silent beneath his shoes. A large window took up most of the right wall, the red fancy curtains were drawn to the sides, and the blonde could see the mess which was now dubbed 'his front garden'. Deidara looked out the clean glass, running a finger down the surface to find no dirt. He gave a hum and looked around the room once more. The walls were covered with a very dark red paint, which was prefect and unchipped. Deidara also noticed another door which was a natural rich brown. He went to investigate, finding that it simply led to a small, modern bathroom. "I guess the last people must have tried to renovate this place, un." Deidara looked around the small tiled room with not much interest before entering back into the carpeted room. "I guess that this would probably be the main bedroom…" He walked over to the window looking out at the other houses around. Unlike his own, they were rather modernised on the outside, and most possibly on the inside as well.

Deidara sat down on the comfortable, carpeted, flooring, waiting and watching for the delivery truck to arrive. As he did so, he listened to the suddenly eerie silence which had enveloped the house since he'd entered the modern room. Deidara wouldn't mind calling this old trash heap his new home.

-x-

The blonde looked around at the few boxes which now surrounded him. Most of the things which they contained were brand new (or second-hand) from his rich aunt Tsunade, whom had also brought him the old, cheap, house. Deidara's mother had died four years ago, when he was thirteen, of a drug overdose. The blonde didn't know whether she had killed herself by accident, or if his beautiful mother had simply given up on life. It was impossible to come to any useful conclusion. With his mama out the way, he was forced to live with his not-so-parental father. Sometimes the old man would arrive home drunk and try to beat Deidara to an inch of his life. The blonde was pretty strong however, and had always fought valiantly against the ogre, occasionally winning the war. But alas, on the times he did not emerge victorious he would often be granted a black eye for his pointless bravery. After several months, Deidara's aunt had found out about her nephew's abuse. She had appealed at the court, and he was allowed to live either with her, or without anyone. He decided on the latter, and he had left his father forever. The ogre hadn't even been told that the blonde was moving out, though the old man probably wouldn't notice his disappearance in the least.

So that was why Deidara now stood alone in the too big house, looking around at the varying boxers of his new possessions. Tsunade had bought him the house and some furniture, though considering how rich she was, the woman was still being a bit of a miser. The blonde seventeen year old didn't really care though. He already had grown to like the house, and was prepared to work in order to mould the place into a home. His home.

Just a bit of dusting, repainting, and then it would be a really pleasant place to live. He wouldn't start to attend the nearby high school until Monday, so the blonde had a bit of time to start working. The house was old, but at least it had electricity, plumbing and hot water, having been added in by one or more of the previous owners. That was already three things ticked off his list.

The blonde boy began to unpack the content of the many boxers, finding a rather short and stubby fridge, which also had a very small freezer compartment on its top. There were the parts of a bed, including an instruction pamphlet on how to put them together. In a box close by it was a tool box, containing odd and interesting equipment which would be more than necessary in the art of bed building. He decided to give up for now, thinking that eliminating the dust from the house would probably be the best start. Deidara searched through a few more boxes, eventually finding the parts of a broom. The blonde easily managed to put them together, smiling to himself and walking up the spiral stairs to the top floor. Everything was the same as when he had left it, not a speck of dust out of place from before except that which he had disturbed. Deidara gave a hum as he walked over to the unsoiled gramophone which still stood steadfast in its dark corner. The blonde waltzed over to the old instrument, cranking the handle a few times, finding it easy and rust-free. Deidara put the stylus back onto the record and it began to play the same haunting music which had filled the house earlier. Satisfied with the lack of silence, he began to sweep around the room to combine the dust into a looming pile at the head of the spiral stairway. As the tune twirled, he faintly danced to it, not noticing that during his one-man waltz, the floor refused to creak. Or maybe he just couldn't hear the groans over the sound of the dancing music.

-x-

Deidara finished sweeping the enormous pile of dust out the front door and down the stone steps, most of it either being blown away or hidden by the overgrown lawn. The blonde gave a hum, knowing that his aunt almost definitely didn't buy him a lawn-mower as well. Though she had given him quite a lot of money to spend on rebuilding the place…He could always just hire someone to mow it for him…Well, as soon as the blonde set up the phone and hunted down his old copy of the phonebook. He gave a sigh and was about to close the front door when a voice stopped him. "STOP RIGHT THERE, GHOST!" The next thing the blonde new, someone had sprinted across the jungle of a lawn, up the cliff-like steps, and jumped on the blonde, pinning him down on the floor using weight alone. "TOBI CAUGHT THE GHOST! TOBI CAUGHT THE GHOST! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Deidara gave a growl and head-butted the idiot's forehead, causing the idiot to wail. He let go of the blonde and sat up, rubbing his sore temple. Using his legs, Deidara shoved and kicked the boy off of him, managing to scramble away from the intruder. He was damn well pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, UN?"

The boy had short raven hair, and wore an eye patch over his left eye for some unknown reason. He sniffled slightly, and quickly stood up, running out the door of Deidara's domain. The blonde rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to the door which sat ajar. He looked out at the street beyond, seeing a group of three teenagers, one being the idiot whom had practically attacked him. As he exited his house, Deidara didn't even realise that the gramophone had abruptly stopped singing upstairs.

They all looked at the blonde as he stormed over to them, pointing an accusing finger at the immature boy. "What the hell? Why did you randomly tackle me inside of my own house?" The raven haired boy looked just about ready to burst out into tears, when the other young man in the group of three stepped in front of him.

"Yo, Dude. I'm Hidan," the male gave Deidara a wide, rather creepy, grin. "So you're the unlucky son of a bitch that has moved into the haunted house? The 'For Sale' sign has been gone for a few days, so we either assumed that some sucker had fucking bought it, or the last couple had abandoned all hope of selling it." He gave a shrug, and chuckled, "Well, what's your name?"

The blonde frowned at the male whom looked to be about the same age as he was. Hidan had slicked back silver hair, and odd magenta eyes. "I'm Deidara Iwa. But what were you saying about before?" The blonde frowned, and the only girl of the trio stepped forward.

"We all apologize for our friend Tobi's behaviour." Hidan gave a snort, and the girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Konan, by the way." She had bright blue hair and had a rather elegant, yet tomboyish, aura surrounding her. "That house there," she pointed at Deidara's new home, "is haunted."

The blonde boy gave her a rather unamused expression, "Uh-huh, and pigs fly, un." He sighed and ran a hand over his rather long hairstyle. "Listen, ghosts, angels and demons don't exist. So don't bother trying to scare me. If I were afraid of such things, then I wouldn't be living by myself now, would I?"

The albino gave a curse, clutching at a silver pendant he had around his neck. "You're living _there _by _yourself_? Jashin have fucking mercy on you, Blondie! You're not going to last the NIGHT! I mean, the previous couple were only there for a WEEK! And there was TWO of 'em! I mean, Tobi was in there one night for ten minutes, and he's been seeing a psychologist ever fucking since!" Hidan turned to look at the shivering cry-baby, "Come on, fucktard; tell Blondie the story of what happened."

The raven haired boy gave a very slight, scared, nod, taking a step forward. He pulled the eye patch from over his eye, revealing a long scar and the broken eye from beneath. Tobi's entire posture and aura changed all of a sudden. He straightened up rather abruptly and no longer trembled as he had before, all trace of tears disappearing. "Two years ago, I went in that house as a dare from my brother's boyfriend, Kisame." Tobi's voice had changed dramatically, turning rather stoic. "There was a window that was smashed open back then, though it was recently replaced with a brand new glass panel, if you are wondering as to how I managed to enter the house. It was late at night, but my eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, and I felt my way around to an icy metal staircase. Even when music began to drone down from the room above by its own accord did I falter, but only slightly. Swallowing my fear, I continued up the staircase and eventually reached the top floor of that house."

He was silent for a few seconds, as if remembering each breath of mouldy air he had taken on that night. "There was no one there, just me and the gramophone monotonously droning away in the corner of its own accord. I walked over to it and pulled the stupid needle from the boring record. It was at that point that I realised there was someone else in the room, but I didn't look around in almost fear of what I would see lurking close by. But then something touched my shoulder, running their hand downwards slightly so that cold fingertips rested on my collarbone. I can still remember that icy sensation which the hand seemed to thrive on. A voice, colder than the creature's flesh, and darker than the room itself, asked me what I was doing there. The voice then commented on my scent being very sweet, and I couldn't take the terror. My head turned to look at the unfamiliar shadow, and my eyes met a pair of glowing red orbs. The pupils were slit and cat like, practically bubbling with all the evils which the surrounding red contained. My breath caught, and I was unable to scream. Instincts took over and I tried to push the thing away, succeeding in taking it off guard. It abruptly let go of me as I spun, but I didn't even notice the coldness disappear with the amount of adrenaline that was rushing through my veins. What else was I supposed to do? I bolted down the staircase, jumping at least four steps per leap, soon reaching the bottom. Whatever that thing was followed me, and I felt a claw type thing rip down my eye. I can't really explain it, but the weapon was way sharper and thicker that fingernails. I've thought it over, and the best guess was that what ruined my eye was either the creature's tail, or the claw atop a pair of demonic wings. Though I saw neither on that night, so I've no real proof. Much to my relief the front door had remained open, and I barely got outside when the thing grabbed my shirt from behind, trying to pull me back inside. I managed to grab onto the frame of the door before it succeed, and I started a tug-o-war with the thing. My voice finally worked, and I called for my brother to help me. He and his boyfriend had been close by, awaiting my return from the house. They saw my struggling and the blood running down my face. Both ran to my aid, grabbing onto my body and pulling with all of their might. After a few seconds, the creature simply gave up and let me go. All three of us went tumbling down the stone steps, and the door to the house loudly slammed shut behind us." Deidara had been listening with both curiosity and scepticism, crossing his arms. Tobi abruptly returned to the way he was before, trembling and almost crying with his one working eye. "Sometimes…On dark nights…Tobi looks at the only window on the top floor…" He pointed at the glass which represented Deidara's new bedroom, "and occasionally Tobi sees the red pair of eyes staring back at Tobi…"

The four of them were silent for a few seconds at the rather horrifying account experienced by the raven haired boy. Hidan broke it after a while, "See Blondie? Tobi was in there for a few minutes and he's even developed a split personality! You're pretty fucked up if you think you'll survive the night!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Well, you're all perfectly welcome to come inside and help me up-pack if you'd like. Then you'll see that the place isn't 'haunted', un. I've already told you that ghosts, etc, etc, do not exist. They never have, and they never will."

"An invite into the fucking haunted house?" Hidan gave a rather excited grin, "FUCK YEAH! LEAD THE WAY BLONDIE!" He grabbed onto the wrists of Konan and Tobi, waiting for Deidara to start walking. The raven haired boy whimpered in fear, and using his free hand, lowered the eye patch back over his broken orb.

Deidara rolled his eyes and started to traipse back over to his house, the door still open to welcome him back cheerfully. The blonde stepped inside of his abode, the other three following behind with excitement, curiosity and horror. The gramophone upstairs had once more begun to play, which Deidara didn't find suspicious, considering that he hadn't noticed the device become mute in the first place.

Tobi whined in fear at the music, as each note brought back horrifying memories. He didn't look around the house, for terror that the raven would once again see the pair of demonic eyes.

-x-

The four seventeen year olds managed to unpack most of Deidara's furniture which didn't need to be put together. A school desk, bookshelf and the blonde's bed still needed to be built, but none bothered just yet. "I'm beat!" The albino gave a groan of relief as he placed the newly emptied box on top of the small pile which they had established. The sun had already begun its descent, and all three of them were exhausted. Hidan looked between Konan and Deidara, quirking an eyebrow. "Wait one fucking second…Where's-" A scream filled the air, the tuneless notes drifting down into the first floor. They all ran to the staircase and bolted up the twirling steps to where there friend was. The room was very dark, seeing as it had no windows, and the light wasn't turned on.

Deidara reached the top first, immediately flicking the switch on to fill the room. Tobi sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, dripping with sweat and pale from fear. His one visible eye was wide, and he kept staring at the corner where the gramophone idly played its haunting melody. The raven looked as if he'd seen a ghost. They all ran over to him. Tobi pointed at the spot beside the old instrument, his voice shaking. "IT WAS THERE!" He began to whimper and cry, clasping onto his hair in fright. "THAT _THING _WAS STANDING THERE, WATCHING TOBI! TOBI WANTED TO JUST TAKE A LOOK AT THE GRAMOPHONE; TOBI EVEN TURNED THE LIGHTS ON! BUT WHEN TOBI WENT OVER TO IT…The lights disappeared…And that thing…Tobi's eyes weren't adjusted to the dark, so Tobi didn't know where the staircase was, so Tobi just ran as far away from the Thing as possible! TOBI KNOWS THAT IT'S STILL IN HERE, WATCHING US!" He gave a cry and wailed loudly, covering his eyes from the phobia of seeing the Creature again. "CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?"

The three others all frowned and gazed around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Deidara didn't feel anything odd either, nothing that he had not felt earlier in the room anyway. The gramophone continued to play, as if meaning to disrupt his pattern of thought. "That's it," Hidan looked over at the blonde, "you're staying over mine tonight. No fucking way am I gonna let you sleep here with that _Thing _crawling around the place!" Deidara was about to object, when his stomach betrayed him and gave a loud growl. "…You don't even have any food here! Come on, my mother always makes leftovers, so you'll be more than welcome at my place! I won't take no for an answer!"

Deidara had been looking forward to his first night in the large home, but Hidan had a point. Besides, his future bed hadn't even been set up yet…Plus the incident with Tobi had freaked him out a tiny bit, even though the blonde knew it to not be true. "Fine then, I'll stay over your place…But just for tonight, un. Okay?"

"FUCK YEAH!" The albino gave a hearty laughed and picked Tobi up, slinging the poor boy over his shoulder. All four of them exited the room, Deidara turning off the light switch behind them, the windowless room becoming dark once more. The raven haired boy gave a small whimper and scrunched his eyes shut tightly, trying to create a false sense of security. A reassurance that he had not just seen the glowing red orbs for a second time that day, watching with what could be called disappointment as the three trespasses on its territory carried off the creature's highly sought-after prey.

-x-

Hidan was the blonde's next-door neighbour, and owned a cute beige, brick house that seemed to be the complete opposite of the albino. Red and white flowers grew out the front, the grass surrounding the abode both short and green. The white picket fence surrounding it was unfaded and gave an air of security. Deidara said goodbye to Konan, who took on the job of making sure that Tobi got home to his brother (and maybe a psychiatrist). "Where do they live anyway, un?"

Hidan grinned at the blonde, opening the front gate of his house and waltzing into the front yard. "Tobi lives in the house just across the street, while Konan lives a few houses down the street with her boyfriend. So why the fuck are you living by yourself in that shit-hole?"

Deidara wrinkled his nose, "First of all, I _like_ that so called 'Shit-hole'. It might not be fancy, but dammit the place has personality, un." The albino gave him an odd look, asking him how that was even possible for a house. "Hey, a house can have character. Just a little paint, maybe a better electrical system, and it'll be a swell place to live." Hidan pointed out that he hadn't answered the question about the reason 'Why' he was living there. "Oh, my mother died a few years ago, and my dad is an asshole. My aunt is rich, because she gambles a lot and finally got a huge win. Still, aunty is a bit of a miser, so she only bought me the house because it was cheap. Tsunade is a nice woman if you don't get on her bad side though, un."

"Miser?" The albino grinned at him, chuckling deeply, "Sounds a lot like my boyfriend, Kakuzu! He isn't the sweet, buy-ya-flowers kinda guy, but fucking hell is that man good in bed! He creates a new meaning to the term 'Love-You-Long-Time'!" Deidara gave him a surprised look, "Huh? Oh, I get ya. I'm so fucking sexy, that you'd think I'd be straight. But just to let you know, I'm Bisexual. And don't worry about me trying to fuck you in the middle of the night. You should probably be more worried about that fucking Incubus that haunts your house instead! In fact, way more worried than what I could ever do to you!"

Deidara frowned at the albino, "What's an Incubus, un?" Hidan simply gave a shrug and grinned, banging his knuckles against the front door. A rather large, plump, woman opened the door, looking down at the duo with mild surprise.

She wore an unfitting pink dressing gown, woolly slippers, and yellow sponge curlers in her hair. The woman seemed to fit the stereotype of a mother. She gave Deidara a warm smile, which really seemed to suit her face. "Why, HELLO there young man! Now WHO might YOU be?"

Deidara blinked at the loud parent, remembering his own mother to be completely different from this woman. "I'm Deidara, un…I've just moved in next door." He gestured to the old battered house. Much to the blonde's surprise, the woman gave a cry of what could be misery.

"Oh! Not _THAT_ TERRIBLE place?" She shook her head back and forth in dismay and lament, "And you SEEM like SUCH a NICE young man AS WELL!" Hidan's mother gave an exaggerated moan of sorrow and disappeared inside of her house, signalling for the two males to follow. They did and Hidan motioned for Deidara to take a seat on one of the four chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. The blonde nodded and situated himself upon the seat.

Hidan said a few quick words to his mother, about Deidara staying for the night, and then he vanished into one of the other yet-to-be-adventured rooms. The woman joined the blonde at the table, giving him a rather grim expression. Deidara couldn't take it anymore. "Were you friends with the previous owners of my house, un?" The woman gave a small, sad, nod. "Can you tell me what happened to them?"

Hidan's mother sniffled slightly and agreed to tell the blonde all she knew. "Ever since the first day they had both moved in, they had been having such TERRIBLE bad DREAMS! You know, those WEIRD, nightly imaginings that SEEM to go on FOREVER! Both of them would APPARENTLY wake up to find that they couldn't even BREATHE, as if something were CHOKING them. The feeling would ALWAYS abruptly let them go, however. Both kept saying about CREEPY unexplainable occurrences. There was an OLD gramophone on the top floor which would RANDOMLY stop and start! And on several occasions, the LIGHT for the windowless room on the TOP floor would just go out!" Tears were streaming down her face, as if all the torture had been happening to her, rather than the old friends. "They BOTH told me that they'd see a pair of GLOWING red EYES every single time that HAPPENED! And on SEVERAL occasions the THING tried to ATTACK them!" She shook her head in woe, and brought Deidara into a hug from across the tabletop. "OH! I DO HOPE THAT WHATEVER WAS HAUNTING THAT PLACE HAS MOVED ON! FOR YOUR SAKE!" She burst into tears, crying into the blonde's shoulder. Deidara didn't know what to do or say.

"Yo, Mum, don't suffocate Deidara. If you do, then you'll be doing that demon's job!" Hidan came back into the room, carrying a huge book with him. The woman let go of the blonde and nodded, sniffling slightly. She apologized for becoming so emotional and stood up, telling them she'd start work on dinner right away. Hidan sat down in the seat next to Deidara, placing the book down with a loud thump. "Here we are!" He pushed the volume over to the blonde.

Deidara rotated the book so he was able to read the title aloud, "'Ghosts, Spirits and Demons'. What's this for, un?" Hidan told the blonde to look up the chapter which had been marked. Deidara frowned and looked back at the book, noticing a small tab sticking out between two pages. The blonde turned to the page, revealing a large gold headline which read 'Incubus and Succubus'. There was a large picture of two demons, one appearing to be male and the other female. Between large velvet wings stood perfectly sculpted silver human looking bodies. The male was completely bald, and the female had a small black ponytail. Both were giving grins with serrated teeth, their eyes lacked pupils but glowed bright red. Deidara didn't even bother to read, closing the tome without any interest. "I've already told you, Hidan. Ghosts, angels, and demons don't exist."

Hidan frowned and gave a sigh, picking the book back up. "Fine then, but you're free to fucking borrow it whenever the hell you want…Not that you have a lot of life left though…"

-x-

Sunday

Deidara gave a yawn, walking up the stone steps and onto his veranda. He pulled out a key with his one free hand, considering that he was carrying a plastic bag with the other. Hidan's mother had been kind enough to give him some food, though it'd only last a few days, so he'd have to go to the shops soon.

The door moved inwards as he unlocked it, and the blonde turned on the light switch. Nothing seemed to have moved around at first glace, and the gramophone upstairs was completely silent. Deidara walked onto the creaking floor boards, smiling slightly as he closed the door behind him. "Home sweet home, un." Not even an echo answered him.

The blonde walked into the next room over, which he'd decided to make into his kitchen. The small fridge was already in there, plus empty cupboards, a sink and a stove were already installed in the room. On one of the bench tops sat the kettle and toaster which his aunt had given him. Deidara yawned once more and opened his half-fridge, placing the bag inside of it. He'd sort the food out later, but right now he just wanted some sleep. He hadn't been able to get a wink at Hidan's. The albino had talked throughout the night, even when he wasn't awake. Deidara groaned slightly when he remembered that the bed wasn't set up yet. Well, he could always just sleep on the mattress.

It would have to do. Deidara closed the white fridge door and walked back into the main room. Much to his surprise, the mattress was no longer where it had been the day before. The blonde gave a confused noise and began to perambulate, trying to hunt down the missing mattress. Nothing on the bottom floor, which meant that the only place left to be searched, was the top floor. Maybe someone had stolen it…But how the hell would they get a mattress through a window when the door had been tightly locked? Deidara hummed slightly in annoyance as he started up the twirling staircase, to the top floor. Everything looked the same. But when Deidara reached the door to his bedroom, he was somewhat surprised that the door was once more ajar, despite its weight. The blonde push hard on the solid wood, the door giving way to reveal the room beyond it.

Deidara gasped in surprise. His bed sat there, completely put together. Frame, mattress, pillows and blankets all set up neatly. The blonde walked over to it, giving a frown. Deidara passed around the bed, before cautiously sitting down on it to find that the frame didn't spontaneously break. "I wonder who…" Oh, it was probably Konan and Tobi! They had tried to freak him out! Deidara gave a sigh and lay down on the comfortable covers, not even bothering to get under them. He nuzzled the pillow and fell asleep faster than he ever had before. Deidara's dreams were cheerful and heart-warming, rather than nightmarish.

-x-

The blonde was rather rudely awoken by a fist hammering against the front door. He gave a groan, wanting to sleep for another few hours, but the person wouldn't stop with the racket. Deidara growled and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The blonde stood and traipsed sleepily to the heavy door, opening it, and then heading down the black stairs to the lower floor. "I'm coming, un!" He made it to the front door, and quickly opened it to stop the person from banging a hole through it. "Yeah?"

Hidan, Konan, and a male with orange hair stood at the door. Deidara noticed that the albino was carrying three large tins of white paint, as was Konan, and the stranger was holding a large ladder. "YO, BLONDIE! We've decided to help you paint the outside of your house!" Hidan grinned widely at Deidara, and motioned his head towards the stranger, "This is Konan's boyfriend, Pein. He's agreed to help out as well."

The male greeted the blonde and Deidara smiled at his friends. "Thanks, un, I really wanted to paint the place over. It was on my 'To Do' list."

-x-

They had all been painting for two hours when the blonde was able to thank the bluenette for setting his bed up while he had been at Hidan's. When he did so, however, Konan gave him a rather odd look. "Huh? What are you talking about? As soon as you went to Hidan's, I immediately dropped Tobi back home and then headed back to my own house. Neither of us even took on footstep in the _direction_ of this place, Deidara."

The blonde frowned at the girl, blinking slowly. "If you and Tobi didn't do it…Then who did, un?" Both teenagers were silent as they looked up at the sole window of Deidara's house's top floor. Only the reflection of the large sun shone on the surface. Konan then looked back at the blonde, raising an eyebrow at him. "I think…that whatever is haunting this house…might just like you." Deidara rolled his eyes, and once more exaggerated the fact that the only one living in his house was himself.

-x-

All four of them stood on the freshly cut lawn of the blonde's house, marvelling the job which they had achieved over the course of the day. Hidan had brought over his father's lawnmower to trim the grass to its rightful size, while Pein had pulled out the dead rose bushes with the help of large gardening gloves. The house had been painted a cheery white, excluding the still black chimney which they had decided to leave black. The crooked pickets of the fence had been straightened up as best as possible, and although there were still gaps, they had been painted white also.

The sky was orange as the sun began to sink, representing the end of another day, and welcoming forth a second night. All four commented on what a good job they had done. Hidan's father was apparently a retired house painter, so he apparently had heaps of paint leftover if any touch-ups needed to be achieved. "I'll show you the way to school tomorrow. Konan, Tobi and I will come over here to meet you, and all that fucking jazz…Well, on the condition that you survive the night…Why don't you fucking stay over mine again?"

Deidara shook his head, "Sorry, but no thank you, un. It's my house, so I gotta spend at least one night there." They all nodded in both agreement and hope.

-x-

The others had left about an hour ago, and now the blonde was all alone inside of his house. It had been getting somewhat chilly, so he'd lit the fireplace using some wood which Pein had brought over for him earlier that day. The blonde was lying down on the red couch which the deliverymen had brought, and his friends had helped him move the day earlier. He had already had a small snack for dinner, and Deidara simply lay there, watching the fire dance and twirl. The gramophone had once more begun to play of its own accord upstairs, though Deidara couldn't bring himself to care about it. He was completely exhausted. The flames continued to perform their ballet to the tune of voiceless music, the light and notes drifting about the house playfully. Deidara soon fell asleep without even knowing it. As he did so, the gramophone abruptly stopped and the flames were putout. His dreams were altogether happy.

At one point, the images almost made him believe that someone had picked him up. Deidara groaned slightly as the hallucination carried the blonde up the black spiral staircase, and then easily opened the door of Deidara's bedroom using their shoulder. The stranger placed the blonde down on the bed in a rather gentle way, pulling the covers over him. Whatever the thing was lay down on the sheets next to Deidara, lying with its back to the blonde. A pair of folded wings twitched slightly as the thing got into a comfortable position and closed its own glowing red eyes. Both boy and creature were soon fast sleep. The last thing that Deidara thought before falling unconscious from his half-asleep state was why this dream seemed so oddly real.

-x-

When the blonde woke up, he was fairly surprised to find that instead of the couch, he now lay in his comfortable bed. Deidara sat up, glaring out the window at the rising sun. The blonde faintly recalled the remains of a dream which included someone carrying him from the lounge to his bed. "Maybe Hidan or someone came in to check up on me, and found me on the couch…He could have always gone through one of the bottom floor windows or something…Hell, I could have sleepwalked here, un!" Deidara noticed that the gramophone was playing rather loudly in the next room over, which was probably the reason he had woken up.

He frowned and looked at his wristwatch, which he had accidentally fallen asleep with it still on his wrist. Deidara blinked at the device, noticing that school would begin in an hour, and he had yet to get ready. For once he thanked the faulty machine for waking him up, trying not to imagine how terrible it would look to be late for his first day of year twelve…At this school anyway. Not to mention the fact that Hidan, Konan, and Tobi would be a bit irked if he got to the door without being ready for school….Hey! He'd survived the night!

Deidara ran the checklist of what had happened to the past residence of this house in his mind. He hadn't had any nightmares. When the blonde had awoken he had had full capabilities of his respiratory system. In fact the only thing which had happened to him on the checklist was the gramophone playing, and that was probably only due to a malfunction. The instrument continued to waltz away in the next room, and Deidara got up out of his bed, entering his bathroom.

-x-

The blonde sat on his couch, drinking a cup of coffee and eating some dry, burnt toast. He had remembered that last night when he'd fallen asleep the fireplace had still been lit, which he knew to be rather dangerous considering that he didn't want his new house to burn down. Luckily it hadn't.

The gramophone continued to play upstairs, already starting to bore the blonde with its repetition. Maybe he'd try to find a store which sold records or something. He finished off the toast, making a mental note to go grocery shopping after school. Deidara downed a few sips of coffee, unable to drink the rest. "Gah, I need to get sugar as well. I can't even drink this, un." He stood up and walked into the kitchen, placing the mug down on the bench. The blonde wore the uniform for his school, which was made up of a white, short sleeved shirt, black trousers and white sandshoes.

He frowned and looked at his watch, seeing that there was still 25 minutes left before school started, and the walk would only take 15. Deidara was about to tip the coffee away down the sink, when there was a loud knock at his door. Deidara forgot about the bitter drink to see who was at the door. When he opened it, the blonde gave a smile. Konan, Hidan and Tobi stood there. Their faces were filled with relief, and the raven haired boy even leaped forward onto the blonde, pulling him into a tight embrace. "SEMPAI! TOBI WAS SO WORRIED THAT THE GHOST GOT YOU!" The boy then realised that he had taken a step into the haunted house, quickly letting go of Deidara and running back out, hiding behind Konan. "Itachi told Tobi that Tobi wasn't supposed to ever go into Sempai's house again in Tobi's lifetime."

Hidan grinned at the blonde, "So you managed to survive the night? You have to tell us every fucking detail!" Deidara rolled his eyes and picked his Billabong school bag up from the floor. All of his educational equipment, including uniform, had arrived inside the same large box, so it had been easy to sort out. Deidara stepped outside, this time noticing that as soon as he did so, the gramophone went quiet, as did his friends. "…Fuck, that's creepy…" The blonde rolled his eyes and closed the door, locking it as well.

"It's just a malfunction with it. Really I don't mind, it woke me up this morning like an hour or so ago. But that was a good thing because it gave me time to get ready for school, seeing as I don't have an alarm clock…I'm pretty notorious for sleeping in, un…" Deidara shrugged slightly and the friends started to walk to the school. Hidan once more told the blonde to tell them everything which had occurred since they'd left yesterday. Deidara gave a hum, "Not much. I had dinner, lit the fireplace and fell asleep on the couch…Though when I woke up I was sleeping in my bed…Hidan, did you break into my house last night and carry me to my room?"

The albino blinked at the blonde, giving him an uncanny gaze. "What the fuck are you talking about? I was asleep the entire night, so why the fuck would I go over to your place? I may be brave, but like hell I'm going into that haunted house at night! Count me the fuck out!" Deidara gave his other two friends questioning expressions, and they also denied that they'd been anywhere near the blonde's residence.

"And it wasn't Pein, since we both live together." Konan gave a shrug, "We were both totally wiped out when we got back. I was lucky that my alarm clock woke me up, or I'd still be asleep!" The bluenette gave Deidara a critical eye, and then looked at Hidan. "I've come to the conclusion that I was correct. Whatever is inside of that place…The thing that keeps terrorizing anyone who dares to live in its domain, or even roam into its territory in the case of Tobi…Has a thing for Deidara…" They all looked at the blonde oddly, and Konan gave a laugh. "Awww! That's so CUTE! Forget a _Guardian Angel_; Deidara has an _Evil Spirit_ protecting him!"

Hidan sneered and gave a cough. "What the fuck? A 'Motherly' Demon? That is just the most fucked up thing I've ever heard! Okay Blondie, tell us everything weird that has happened! Not just last night, but since you arrived."

Deidara frowned and began to list the occurrences off on his fingers. "The gramophone randomly starts and stops playing. My bedroom door, which is really heavy, will sometimes be propped open by thin air. Tobi keeps saying about seeing a pair of red eyes, though I've seen nothing of the kind. When I got home from Hidan's, my bed had been fully assembled, mattress, frame and all. I went to sleep on the couch and woke up in my room…And that's about it, un."

"That's it? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU STAY SO SCEPTIC ABOUT THE SUPERNATURAL AFTER ALL THAT SHIT HAS FUCKING HAPPENED?" Hidan gave a loud growl, shaking his head in annoyance.

Deidara gave a simply shrug, and a gentle hum. "All of the events can be explained with simple logic. My door might need some rising due to the carpet since it was originally built with just the floorboards. Tobi might be hallucinating, or just trying to scare me. I'm still suspicious that one of you put my bed together…" He gave them all an accusing glare for a few seconds, before continuing with his proof. "I could have walked in my sleep, I mean, a lot has happened over the past few days with the move and everything. And the gramophone is just faulty." He gave yet another shrug, "It's called common sense, un."

All three teenagers gave the blonde a rather nonchalant appearance, Konan also giving a sigh. "You're the most disbelieving person I have ever met."

Hidan stopped and grabbed Deidara's shoulders, giving him a good shake. "COME ON, MAN! THE FUCKING GRAMOPHONE KEEPS GOING ON AND OFF AT PRETTY FUCKING PERFECT INTERVALS, RIGHT? IT WOKE YOU UP FOR SCHOOL FOR FUCKS SAKE!" The albino growled and let go of the blonde, giving a sigh. "Whatever, let's go…Come on, Blondie! It's your first day of year twelve…At this school anyway, seeing as it's October…But come on, give us a good tittup!"

Tobi gave a clap, bouncing around rather too joyfully. "Haha! Hidan said a bad word! Hidan said a bad word! He said 'Tit', Hidan said 'Tit'!" Konan gave the raven haired boy an unsatisfied look, and explained to him that 'Tittup' wasn't a rude word, but rather another name for a prideful gait. "Awww…"

"…" Deidara gave Tobi an unamused gaze, "If you reckon him saying 'Tittup' is rude, then what about the times he says the 'F' word, un?" The raven simply blinked at him with his one working eye, tilting his head in confusion. "…Never mind…Wait, it's October, right?"

"Huh?" The bluenette gave a gasp, and a cheer. "He's RIGHT! Halloween is in a week's time! So are we going to go Trick or Treating this year?" Hidan and Tobi agreed with the girl, giving a cry of joy. "What about you, Deidara? No way are you spending Halloween all alone in that haunted house! Well, not so much alone, but that's kind of the problem in the first place…"

Deidara sneered, "Come on, we're seventeen! Why would we go Trick or Treating, un?" He sighed, "Save the candy for the kids, I say." Konan stuck her tongue out at him, and was about to debate the topic, when Deidara cut her off. "Is that the school, un?" He pointed at the large building which had children, the same age and younger than them wandering about the area.

"Yeah, that's it…Maybe you could talk to Ms Shiho about your fucking demon problem…She is a bit odd, but she is always quick to say how she used to be famous for talking to spirits, and all that fucking jazz. Maybe the fucking lunatic will be able to help you out."

-x-

Deidara hadn't had Mythological Studies that day, so he had yet to meet the woman. The blonde was walking home by himself. Hidan had already gotten an after school detention, Tobi was doing a catch up class considering his learning difficulties due to trauma, and Konan had gone to see her boyfriend. He let his mind daze off as he walked, humming gently to himself. "Oh," Deidara stopped walking, "I need to get myself some groceries!" Deidara looked around, giving a frown. "Now where the hell do I find the shops, un…?"

"Need some help?" The blonde jumped slightly and spun around, seeing three older figures standing behind him. "You must be Deidara," the male who had spoken blinked his black eyes at the seventeen year old, "my brother has told me a lot about you." The man had long raven hair and lines running underneath his eyes, "My name is Itachi Uchiha; I'm Tobi's older brother."

"I'm Kisame, nice to meet ya, Kiddo!" The second male gave the blonde a sharp toothed grin, and put a hand out to shake. Deidara took his hand and smiled at the tall man. He had skin which was weirdly tinted blue, but he seemed to be kind. "And this is Zetsu." The last male of the group was taller than Itachi but shorter than Kisame. He had hair which was dyed murky green, and one side of his face was darker than the other half. Zetsu merely gave a hum, not seeming at all bothered with anything. "Tobi has said that you've moved into the haunted house. Why would you wanna live in that freaky place?"

Deidara scoffed, folding his arms. "It isn't haunted, un. I've been living there for a few days now, and not once have I seen anything resembling a ghost, angel, demon, Bunyip, or whatever you reckon is haunting that place. It's just a normal house, un." He sighed and dropped his arms to hang at his sides. "Do any of you know where the shops are? I need to get some groceries."

Itachi gave a nod, "The shops aren't too far away from here. We were headed that way anyway, so if you would like you may tag along with us." Deidara smiled widely and quickly agreed.

-x-

The blonde sighed with relief as he entered his house, carrying the heavy bags inside with him. "I really need to get a car, un. It's still an eight minute walk from here to the shops, and dammit these bags are heavy as hell." The gramophone started to play rather too happily upstairs, causing Deidara to give a growl. "Shut up you stupid broken thing, I'm not in the mood!" As if on cue, the device did as he had instructed it to, abruptly halting in its song. "…Thank you." He carried the bags into the kitchen and practically dropped them onto the bench, looking at his hands which were red where the bag handles had been digging into the skin. "Dammit." He started to unload the bags, placing the goods which need to stay cold into the fridge, the items which needed to be even icier into the freezer, and the rest into the pantry. Deidara sighed and put all of the plastic bags together, placing all except for one of them into the finally cupboard. The blonde tied it to the pantry door, deciding on using it for rubbish and scraps. Deidara sighed with relief and looked around the kitchen, or more specifically, along the table top. "Huh?" He noticed that the mug from earlier had disappeared. Deidara frowned and looked into the cupboard, seeing that the cup now sat neatly inside. He took it out and peered inside of it, noticing that someone had also cleaned it. Deidara put it away again, thinking it best not to question.

The blonde exited the kitchen and walked over to the couch, lying down on the comfortable cushions. He gave a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. Deidara's stomach rumbled in hunger, having not been given food since what little the blonde had eaten for breakfast. The male didn't really give a damn, just wanting to take a short nap. Much to Deidara's chagrin, upstairs the gramophone began to sound just when he was seconds away from sleep. The blonde gave a groaning whimper, sitting up as his stomach growled at him again. "Fine then. Stupid gramophone. Stupid stomach, un." He walked to the kitchen, intent on getting something to sate his hunger.

-x-

Deidara was just about ready to collapse. God dammit, he was so tired! The sun had finally set, but every single time he tried to fall asleep on the couch, the gramophone would go off. He gave up on sleeping on the sofa, turning off the lights and walking up the spiral staircase. Deidara felt his way along the wall till he found his door in the dark and entered. The room beyond was vaguely lit by the moon outside, which would be full in a week or so. He turned on the light and walked over to the curtains, closing them completely. Deidara moved to the wardrobe, opening it and grabbing a pair of pyjamas.

He took off his school trousers, leaving his boxers on. Deidara pulled his shirt off as well, tossing it rather carelessly on the floor. He gave a yawn, rubbing his eyes slightly. Deidara abruptly jumped when he felt something cold ghost down the line of his spine. The blonde yelped and spun around, confirming the fact that he was alone in the room. Deidara frowned and continued to look timidly around, wanting to be completely sure that he was indeed by himself.

Shit, that had felt so real. Deidara quickly pulled his pyjama shirt and pants on, closing his wardrobe. He left his school clothes on the floor and left the curtains closed. Deidara gave a sigh and turned off the light, taking one more cautious look around the pitch-black room. Nothing. "I'm just tired, un…" He walked to the bed and crawled underneath the sheets, giving another yawn. Deidara soon fell asleep, entering a sweet, odd, dream about fireworks and school.

-x-

Tuesday

The blonde looked up at the classroom door as it opened, giving a blink. He was in Mythological Studies, and was awaiting the teacher. A woman walked into the room, and her looks pretty much screamed 'Weird'. She had frizzy blonde hair which was tied up in a loose ponytail, and her eyes were blocked by a pair of spiral grey glasses. Ms Shiho wore a red dress, and also a white laboratory coat. "Hello there, students. And greetings Deidara," she smiled at the blonde boy, "my name is Ms Shiho. Welcome to Mythological Studies. Right now we are looking at demons, including Oni, Nix, Incubus and Bajang!" She gave a cackle of what could be excitement, "IT'S GOING TO BE FU-" The woman suddenly stood still, staring at the blonde with her blocked gaze. "Wait a minute…Deidara, please speak with me after class, there is something I wish to discuss with you…" The blonde male blinked at the woman, giving a frown but also a nod. "Good then. Now, let's firstly discuss the Oni! YAY FOR THE ONI!"

-x-

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Ms Shiho, un?" Seeing as Mythological Studies had been the final class for the day, Deidara was eager to get home to have something to eat.

She looked at the blonde through her stupid glasses, giving a few snuffling noises. "You reek of demon!" Deidara blinked in confusion at the woman. "Would you mind telling me your address?" The blonde didn't see any harm, considering that she'd probably have been able to find it out anyway. He told her, and Shiho gave a loud gasp, standing up quickly. "THAT PLACE! OH, I'VE BEEN GETTING SUCH DEMONIC VIBES FROM THAT HOUSE EVERY SINGLE TIME I GO BY IT! YOU MUST LET ME INVESTIGATE!" She began to practically beg, saying 'please' over and over.

Deidara was sort of freaked out, so he agreed just to make her stop. "Fine then, you can 'investigate', just to prove to everyone that there is nothing wrong with my house, un." She began to thank him repeatedly, light sparkling excitedly off of her glasses. "When would you like to come over?"

-x-

The blonde was sitting on the couch, watching the fire dance. It was still daytime, but Deidara had just simply wanted to light the fireplace up. Flames danced civilly to the tune of the gramophone upstairs. The blonde had had a snack, and was now waiting for his teacher's arrival. After another minute went by, there was a knock on the door. Deidara stood up and answered it, not at all surprised to find that it was indeed Ms Shiho.

She stepped into the room, her student closing the door behind them, and Shiho immediately gave a frightened gasp. "Deidara…" The blonde female looked at Deidara through her thick glasses. "I can sense it…A _very evil_ spirit lurks here!" She looked around quickly, as if searching for something. "Deidara, leave this house as fast as you can…You are _NOT_ SAFE here!" Shiho gasped once more, taking a step back, focusing her eyes at the staircase. "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, YOU DEMON!" A few seconds ticked by, and it was as if the woman started having a one sided conversation. "LEAVE THIS HOUSE FOREVER!"… "Huh? I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE HERE FIRST, YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" Deidara frowned and looked over at where she was gazing at, seeing nothing. "I am Shiho Hisajima! A world renowned demonologist! Who are you?" The blonde blinked when he noticed that the gramophone upstairs had stopped. "I was invited here, thank you very much!" … "Yes it is true."

"Okay Ms Shiho, you're starting to freak me out, un…" Deidara walked to the door, opening it for his teacher, "I think you should leave…"

The woman looked at Deidara, then back at the staircase, and gave a growl. "You, Sasori, are one of the rudest demons I have ever encountered…THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT, YOU BEAST!" She turned and stormed out the door, Deidara following behind her. Shiho walked to her car and stopped, turning around. "Deidara…There is an Incubus Demon inside of your house…Get the hell out of there as soon as possible…Before something bad happens…" She walked forward a few steps and put her hand on Deidara's shoulder. "…It's pure evil…" With that established she turned and got into her car and put the window down. "See you at school tomorrow, and thank you."

Deidara watched as the woman drove off in her bright yellow vehicle, giving a frown. "My house isn't haunted, that lady is simply insane, un…" He turned and walked back to his front door, entering the house and giving a sigh. "What a nutcase." He closed the door behind him and walked to the couch, sitting down. For some reason the fire had gone out. Deidara frowned and listened, realising that when he had come in, the gramophone hadn't started playing once more. "…I'm thinking to hard, un…" He stood up and walked to the kitchen, intent on making himself some dinner.


	2. The Incubus

SasoDei – Home Sweet Home

Part 2 of 2

A Commission for SweetMellany2008

Wednesday

Deidara was almost at the point of falling asleep in class. The previous day had been terrible. When he had gotten around to getting to bed, the gramophone had started playing. After about an hour, he figured that it wouldn't be stopping any time soon, so he had gotten up. Deidara had walked into the other room, lifting the stylus off of the record. As soon as he had turned his back to it, however, the needle had moved back down and the music started to play again. Deidara growled, and after repeating this a few more times, just couldn't take it anymore. He took the record from the gramophone and smashed it on the floor, breaking it into two pieces. For extra method, Deidara jumped on the fragments a few times, making sure the disc was beyond repair. With that achieved he had gone to bed, his dreams haunted by vicious nightmares. Deidara had only been woken up by the sound of knocking at the front door, signalling that his friends had been ready to go to school. He had had to tell them to go ahead without him while he had quickly gotten dressed. Deidara pretty much ran to school, but it didn't matter. He had already been late. The blonde was completely exhausted, and found him self barely able to listen to Ms Shiho's lecture about Incubus Demons.

"The name 'Incubus' derives from the Latin word 'incubo', which means 'To lie upon'. These demons are notorious for seducing woman. Their female counterpart whom is known to sleep with men is called a Succubus. It has been thought that these demons actually can shift between genders. Incubi thrive on sexual energy, and want nothing more than to fuck you senceless. I met one only yesterday at Deidara's house." Everyone in the class gave an odd noise and looked over at the sleeping blonde. "DEIDARA!" He woke up with a start, looking frantically around the classroom. "This information is extremely relevant to your situation, so please pay attention!"

"Sorry Ms Shiho, I didn't get a good night's sleep." The class started to burst out laughing at something that Deidara was unaware of. "…Huh? What's wrong, un?"

"Deidara!" He looked at his blonde teacher, "You weren't sleeping with that demon, were you?"

The seventeen year old frowned, "No I didn't Ms Shiho, because there is no demon! I just had some nightmares, that's all. Nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever, un!"

"Good then. Now, as I was saying. Yesterday I went over to Deidara's house seeing as he was having some demon trouble-" The blonde told her that he hadn't and that she was simply insane. "You might think so, but I had a rather rude conversation with said Incubus. Firstly, when I told it to leave, he told me that he'd been there first and that I should leave instead! He then questioned me as to who I was to tell him to go, and then I asked him who he was. The demon told me that his name was Sasori, and once more said that I should leave. I told him that Deidara had invited me over, and he asked me if it were true. I said it was so, and he seemed really irked off, disappearing upstairs. I said aloud about how utterly rude he was being, and he yelled a thank you for the 'compliment' from upstairs. He was INFURIATING! Sasori is one of the rudest Demons I've ever encountered!" One of the students put her hand up. "Yes Ino?"

"I thought you said that Incubi seduce woman, and that Succubi seduce men…" Shiho told the girl that she was correct. "Then why would there be an Incubus haunting Deidara's house? I mean, I've heard a rumour that he lives alone, and you also said that Incubus change genders…So why wouldn't Sasori be a Succubus?"

Shiho was silent in thought for a few seconds. "You're right Ino…That doesn't really make much sense…Deidara, are you by any chance into men?"

The blonde stared at the teacher in amazement. "Ms Shiho, I don't think that is of ANY of your concern, un." Really, Deidara had never thought of it before. "But I stick by the fact the there is nothing in my house. No Incubus, no Succubus, no Oni, no Devil, nothing except for me!"

-x-

Saturday

Deidara lay on the couch in silence, having nothing else to do. It was the weekend, and he was bored as hell. His house was completely quiet. The gramophone was noiseless upstairs, and Deidara couldn't take it. He stood up and walked to the door, exiting his home.

He walked to Hidan's house, hoping that the male was there. Deidara knocked and waited, the plump woman answering instead of her son. She looked at Deidara and gave a cry, flinging her arms around the blonde and holding him tightly. "OH! You're STILL ALIVE! I was so WORRIED! I KNOW that Hidan TOLD me that you were still ALIVE, but I just don't KNOW when to TRUST him or not! But OH JOY! Hidan was GOING ON about how you were SO TOUGH! And that NOTHING would be STRONG enough to get you! Oh CHILDREN! _'Their mother's troubles don't enter their heads; grief knows no place in a child's mind'_!" She gave a sigh and let go of the blonde, "Do come IN! Hidan is CLEANING his ROOM, but you're FREE to help him out!"

Deidara nodded and walked inside the beautiful house. "Thank you, un." He made his way through the home, to Hidan's room. Deidara heard a loud curse, and he rolled his eyes, entering the messy space. "Hey Hidan."

The albino looked around at Deidara, giving a cheerful grin. "BLONDIE! YO! You wanna fucking help me clean up?" Before he could even say anything, Hidan had given him a bundle of clothes. "Fold these and put 'em in my draw, thanks!" Deidara rolled his eyes, but set to work no less. The only thing that was worse than doing work was doing absolutely nothing at all.

-x-

Two and a half hours had passed, and both seventeen year olds had finally finished tidying the room. They sat down on the bed, giving sighs of relief and exhaustion. "Phew! Thanks for all the help, Blondie, if you hadn't had come along when you did then I'd still be at work! Fucking mum making me clean."

Deidara laughed and smiled at the albino. "Don't worry, un. I was getting bored all by myself."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You ain't all by yourself over there! Don't forget that you house is fucking haunted by a demon that has an appetite for fucking!"

"I'm telling you that there is nothing in my house except for me, my furniture, and that stupid gramophone. The only other living thing might be a few rats or something like that, un." He sat himself up and looked about the room. "We did a good job at cleaning, un."

"Are you kidding? We did the best fucking job possible! Oh, that fucking reminds me…" Hidan stood up and pulled a crate from beneath the bed. Sitting on top of it was a square piece of paper. "Here, I got this for you." He held the gift out to the blonde and Deidara took it, giving a frown. He opened up the envelope and saw that inside of it was a sleek record. "My mum was going to just throw it out, but I figured that you might like it cause of that weird ass gramophone. How can you possibly live with it playing the exact same thing over and over again? It would drive me to fucking kill myself!"

Deidara blinked at it, and then gave a smile. "Thanks, un. I accidentally broke my other record, and I've been thinking about getting a new one." The thought had crossed his mind once or twice. "Thanks again, un." He brought his friend into a appreciative hug.

-x-

The house was the same as when he had left. Silent and solemn. Deidara sighed and closed the door behind him self, walking over to the staircase. The railing was just as black and cold as when he had first arrived. Deidara walked up the steps, reaching the almost empty top floor, turning on the light. Nothing except for the silent gramophone greeted him. The blonde gave a gentle hum in thought, walking over to the odd contraption and pulling the record from the envelope. He placed the paper onto the floor rather carelessly and put the oversized disc onto the gramophone, winding the handle up a few times. The disc started to spin, but the stylus still sat stubbornly off of the surface.

Deidara simply turned and walked back down the staircase, not bothering to place the needle down. The blonde traipsed to the sofa, sitting down on the cushions expectantly, as if waiting for something. He almost thought that he heard quiet, unexplainable footsteps from upstairs, but they were abruptly cut off. Music began to echo once more through the house, a female's voice sounding from the record.

_Come on my Darling,_

_Give me a dance,_

_Let us wander around,_

_Locked in a trance._

_I've given you time,_

_I've given you enough_

_So why don't we dance?_

_I'll let you be rough._

_So why will you not?_

_I'll catch you in the Rye,_

_So come on, Love_

_Be my Incubi._

No wonder Hidan had thought he'd like it. Deidara sighed peacefully and lay down on the cushions, closing his eyes.

_Dance with me, Love_

_Just drag me away_

_I won't say a word_

_I'll forever obey_

_Why do you deny,_

_To be my Incubi?_

_Do you love me too much,_

_To need ta' suck me dry?_

_But I wouldn't mind,_

_So don't make a fuss._

_Just give me a dance,_

_My charming Incubus~_

More instrumental and lyrics played, but Deidara had already managed to fall asleep. A thoughtful almost-stranger watched the blonde from the staircase, giving a slight hum and sung a few lines of song quietly. "So now let us dance, my elegant sun, I'll love you forever," the creature's eyebrows rose slightly in thought as they sung the last line of the song, "oh, won't it be fun~?"

When Deidara woke up the next day, he was still on the couch, but the blanket from his bed upstairs was spread over himself.

-x-

Monday

"That's it, Deidara." The blonde looked around the group of three whom surrounded him, "Today is the day. So what is your decision?" Deidara frowned at the bluenette, and asked his friend what she was talking about. Konan gave an evil laugh and a sinister smirk, "I'm talking about tonight! It's Halloween, you know? So, make up your mind already!" She took hold of his shoulders and gave him a psychotic look, "Are you going to stay home in that creepy, haunted home of yours, or…" Konan tapped his cheek with hidden, murderous intent, "are you coming…TRICK OR TREATING WITH US!"

Deidara blinked at the girl and gave a sigh of relief, shrugging off her grip. "You had me scared for a second, un. I thought you wanted to eat my brain or something." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Are all women as insane as you are?"

"Yep! That's why they used to always call hurricanes girl names, because we're so unpredictable!" She gave a giggle, "Though some thought of it as sexist so they now take turns of boy's names and girl names. So, you in or are you in?"

Deidara shook his head, "Neither, un. Trick or Treating is childish, I mean, we're nearly young adults! Halloween is for children, government conspiracies, and witches."

Hidan snorted and put an arm around the blonde, "Come on now, Trick or Treating is fucking fun! You get free candy, egg a couple of houses, traumatize little kids, the list goes fucking on!"

Deidara gave a defeated sigh. "Fine then, I'll go Trick or Treating with you…But no egging peoples homes, I don't care how fun it would be but I don't want to get into trouble, un." Hidan gave a pained groan. "It's either me or the childish antics."

"Oh, fucking fine then. But we gotta get you a good Halloween costume! You are NOT going in fucking everyday clothes!" Tobi suddenly grabbed onto the blonde's hand, giving a cheer.

"OH! TOBI HAS COSTUMES! TOBI HAD COSTUMES! Tobi has big costumes, and small costumes, and pink costumes, and blue costumes, and slutty costumes, and bunny costumes," the boy continued to ramble on.

Deidara sighed and let him self be dragged to the boy's house, Konan and Hidan following behind nonchalantly. They entered the large house, and they all dropped their school bags onto the floor. "Okay, so we should all be ready in two hours, at around six, and we will leave at half past, alright?" They all agreed with the bluenette as Tobi led them through his abode.

Eventually the group was pulled into a messy room which seemed to belong to a child. Poke'mon toys were tossed around everywhere, Lego lay waiting for use in the corner, and the walls were blue with white flowers. Tobi immediately went to a large box, lifting the lid and revealing that it was full of costumes. The first he pulled out was a princess dress, which Deidara immediately denied. A bunny suit, a fairy outfit and a Kingdom Hearts heartless costume were also disregarded.

Eventually something caught his eye. "Wait, un!" He grabbed the outfit from the raven haired boy, eyes brightening as he looked at it. "This is perfect, un!"

-x-

Deidara looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, giving a smirk. "I look awesome in this!" He gazed down at his body, giving a laugh at how comfortable and sleek the outfit was. "How the hell did Tobi possess attire like this?"

Deidara was wearing a leather miliary outfit which was shiny and cool. The costume was made up of a pair of leather assault boots that went up to his knees, leather pants, a leather military long-sleeved shirt, and a leather cap. He looked damn well vicious in it, and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

-x-

Hidan was dressed up as an almost headless swordsman, using eyeliner to draw stitches around his neck. Tobi was dressed up in the bunny outfit, and was hopping everywhere that they went. While lastly, Konan was Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. Each had a plastic bag for their rewards, and after three houses, they were given some candy.

-x-

"Hey, why don't we all have a fucking sleepover?" All three of them looked over at the albino. "It'll be fucking fun!" They all seemed to consider, Konan and Tobi both giving approval to the offer. "Well, Blondie?"

Deidara gave a frown, and looked at his bag of lollies. It wasn't completely full, but they had gone to lots of houses. "I don't know, un…" They started to try and persuade him to join, but the blonde shook his head. "No thank you. It's a school night, and tomorrow is a weekday…"

The other three nodded in understanding. "Okay then, Dei." Konan gave the blonde a tight hug. "We'll see you in the morning, right?" Deidara smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to his best friends before turning around, walking in the direction of his house.

Kids in childish costumes ran around from door to door, their parents not too far off. They were going to every single house on the street…Well, excluding his own. No amount of paint would change the memory of what the house had looked like merely a week ago. Deidara walked past the picket fence, up the homely stone steps, and unlocked the front door. The place was completely silent as he walked inside his house, the gramophone remaining off.

Deidara gave a hum, closing the door quietly behind him self, giving a sigh. The blonde walked to the kitchen and placed the bag of sweets onto the countertop. The gramophone upstairs began to play its haunting melody, as the woman's voice began to sing her song about sleeping with a demon.

He looked around, and decided to go to bed, exiting the kitchen nonchalantly. Deidara traipsed over to the black, spiralling staircase, climbing up each individual step with care. He clicked on the light switch for the windowless upper room, looking over at the gramophone. "I'm going to bed, un. So you can stop playing now." Unlike when he had spoken to the old device in the past, it did not obey, continuing to play the woman's singing voice. Deidara gave a frown and walked over to the gramophone, his boots sounding heavily on the wooden floor. He reached the contraption and lifted the stylus from the record, the woman's voice immediately halting. Immediately, the lights went out. The blonde stifled a frightened gasp as he felt a cold chill run through his body. Deidara got the sense that he was no longer alone in the pitch-black room. He looked over his shoulder, and was petrified to see a pair of glowing red demonic eyes staring back at him through the gloom. The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to the gramophone, trying to come to his senses. "I must have fallen asleep or something, un…This is either a dream, or I'm hallucinating…Yeah, it's late at night and it's Halloween." He laughed reassuringly to himself. "I mean, really, all those stories that the others keep telling me must be affecting my mind, un." The blonde gave a sigh as he worked up his common sense, knowing that he was indeed alone in the room.

"'_Eyes I dare not meet in dreams'_, right?" Deidara felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead as a pair of all too real arms wrapped around him, pinning the blonde's hands at his sides. "Are you quite sure that I don't exist now?" Deidara was completely petrified, and he was sure that his heart had long since stopped. "Or are you still so darn persistent, Brat?"

"Who are you, un?" His voice revealed way too much fear than he had intended to show. Deidara refused to struggle against whatever was holding him, wanting to keep what little dignity he possessed.

The creature gave a rather gentle hum, and Deidara felt whatever it was rest its chin on his shoulder. "My name is Sasori, and I'm an Incubus Demon, though I suppose you may have already been notified of this." The thing gave a sigh, as if disappointed by something. "I was going to wait a while longer until I revealed myself to you, considering that you are rather interesting to watch, but alas, when one walks about in an outfit such as the attire you are presently graced with…A demon can simply not be trusted to merely gaze." Deidara felt the creature move its head over his shoulder and a pair of soft lips press lightly against the side of his neck in what could almost be dubbed a kiss. The blonde couldn't take it any fucking longer.

He struggled and fought against the creature's grasp, and it appeared to willingly let him go. Deidara ran in the direction of the staircase, but escape was not what he wished to achieve. The blonde reached the steps, and started to search on the wall, succeeding in his small quest. He flipped the light switch. The illumination lit up the darkness.

Deidara was still for a few seconds, before straightening up. He gave a sigh of relief, but this was shortly lived when a bored voice spoke out a few feet behind him. "You think that I will simply disappear when the light is on?" The blonde spun around, his eyes widening at what he saw. Instead of the sickening image he had decided upon in his mind, there stood before him a person which appeared almost human. The male had hair down to the nape of his neck, that fell no further. The Incubus' locks were a dark, bloody red, a deeper colour compared to that of his eyes. He wore normal clothes, and could almost be mistaken for an average Caucasian man. The only two features which seemed to differentiate him self from the rest of mankind were his red catlike eyes, and the pair of overly demonic wings which arched out of his back. The humerus and forearm were the same colour as the red head's skin, which the patagium was a greyish black. Each wing was tipped by a very sharp looking claw which gleamed darkly in the light. There were shadowy rings around his glowing red orbs, as if the male had not slept in a long time. He blinked slowly, and folded his wings. "I thought that I would have to chase you, Brat. You are surely making this rather easy, are you not?"

The blonde gave the demon a frown, taking a step closer to him. "You don't look like an Incubus…" Deidara was referring to the picture he had seen in Hidan's book. "How did you get here?" Now that the blonde had seen the creature, the horror of prior had diminished significantly. It appeared that against the unknown, simple sight was the best defence.

The creature tilted his head to the side, blinking his catlike eyes once more in Deidara's direction. "I've been lingering about this place for centuries, even before this current house was built. The establishment constructed on this land four previous houses ago was my birthplace. My parents were both killed by Protestants, simply for the reason that they were Catholics. The world was a rather upside down place back then, and I still do believe it to be rather backwards nowadays as well. It is simply the way in which T. S. Eliot explained. _'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper'_." The demon gave a rather thoughtful humming noise, and placed a full stop with the use of a shrug. "But lamentable day, nobody does know what the world may come to."

Deidara gave a slight smirk in amusement, "You know, Sasori, you speak pretty weird for this day and age, un." The redhead merely gave a scoff, rolling his eyes. "But wait…If you weren't born a demon, then how are you an Incubus now?"

Sasori gave another hum and un-tilted his head, continuing his rather bored expression. "I merely speak the way I've learnt to speak. As to how I became a demon…In terms that you may understand, 'I nailed my soul upon the Devil's stone' when I was nineteen." The blonde gave him a rather blank gaze. "…I sold my soul to the spirits of evil in order to attain eternal life." He lifted up his left hand, revealing a silver ring which looped around his thumb. Glowing letters of an unknown language were messily scrawled upon the surface, and Deidara found watching the moving letters was making him dizzy. "After the deal was made, I became an Incubus. Subsequent to having intercourse with a few men and women after my transformation within the course of two months, the church caught on to my performance. The priest was unable to send the likes of myself to where it was that I should've dwelled. So he simply placed a curse upon me, citing that I was to remain in the house until a time when I was menace no longer. I was very surprised to find that the spell which he had spun indeed was truth and I was unable to leave the abode. After I was sealed, the villagers burnt down the place I had known to be home." He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, the pair of wings twitching slightly behind the demon. "So I've been on this land ever since, dwelling in ashes, and beneath a roof on occasions. Sometimes I'll decide to cause some mild mischievous about the place to spook the inhabitants, and I'll seduce a few when I get the urge."

"Well that's weird, because last time I check, I have been living here for a week, un. You've barely done anything which could be called 'Mischievous'. Playing a gramophone? Carrying me to bed? Cleaning a cup? Honestly, I'd expect a demon to be throwing stuff, lifting furniture randomly into the air, possessing people, so on and so forth."

Sasori wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm an Incubus, Brat, not a poltergeist. I choose who sees me and when, just as I am allowing you to view me right now. Though occasionally I do not get a choice, for example that rude demonologist you had over a few days ago."

"You mean Ms Shiho? She practically begged me to let her come over, so I didn't exactly have a choice either now, did I?" The blonde folded his arms. "Okay then, why didn't you try to seduce me? I'm sure I would be rather compliant if you were to change into a Succubus, un."

Sasori gave a frown, "That is just a lie, actually. We, or at least myself, cannot change genders. I'm a male, and I've never ever been a woman. Though as with most tales there is a small truth, that being that we're generally bisexual. I've slept with both men and females in the past." Deidara restated his question of why he had not been seduced. "Because I love you." The redhead spoke the words rather too indifferently, continuing with his bored expression and monotonous voice.

Deidara stared at the thing, completely taken aback by the comment. "Huh? What the hell? You love me, un?" Sasori gave a shrug. "Look, you're like a million year old demon, you've known me a week, we've never spoken before, and you love me?"

"I'm not a million, Brat, and really I'm not quite sure. I've never been quite good with emotions, even when I was a mortal, and what few I do possess are very weak, but I think I do love you. It's the only explanation I can reach as to why I have not tried to make you leave my domain. Also you are quite adorable when you sleep."

The blonde stared at the redhead, gaping slightly. "Okay, that last part was totally _not_ creepy. But why are you showing yourself tonight if you are not so sure of your feelings, un?"

Sasori sneered and wrinkled his nose. "I've already told you as to why I am here, Brat, do not make me repeat myself." He took a few steps forward and placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks. "I might have excellent self-control, but when you are dressed like that I simply can't be expected to hold myself back." The redhead leaned downwards and pressed their lips together.

The blonde somehow couldn't find the strength to fight back, and he allowed the demon to kiss him. Sasori's cold hands fell from his countenance and ran down Deidara's body, wrapping around his waist. The seventeen year old didn't even notice that he'd begun to press back against the red head's lips until he put one of his arms around Sasori's neck and let his other hand grasp the front of the demon's shirt tightly. Deidara wasn't completely sure of what he was doing, but at the moment he couldn't give a damn. A tongue slipped into his mouth and brushed against his own, causing the blonde to give a moan. He closed his eyes and kissed back, running his tongue against Sasori's. Deidara didn't even care if he was being seduced by a demon that thrives on sex. They both pulled apart from the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. "Danna…"

Sasori frowned slightly, and he spoke with authority. "Deidara, I want to prove to the both of us that I do indeed love you." The blonde didn't seem to have a choice as the redhead picked him up bridal style, giving Deidara an enquiring look which the seventeen year old merely nodded at. "Good then." Sasori used his right wing to flick off the light switch, causing the room to go dark. Deidara looked up at the demon's red glowing eyes and fought down the fear he had felt earlier. Even without light, it was still the same Sasori. The red head pushed Deidara's heavy door open with ease, carrying the blonde into his room. The door slammed behind them as Sasori brought the seventeen year old over to the bed, laying him down on the sheets. Deidara whispered Sasori's name as the red head crawled over him, placing a kiss on his neck. "Yes?"

"How will sleeping with me prove to you that you're in love with me, un?" He pulled the leather hat from his own head, tossing it carelessly across the room.

"It's all very simple, Brat." Sasori kissed the blonde's lips tenderly and looked him in the eye. "If I really am in love with you, then I will still be here when you wake up." Deidara gave a frown and asked him what it would mean if he were to awake alone. "If I am not here when you regain consciousness, then that means I was incorrect in thinking that I'd fallen for a mortal."

The blonde gave a slow nod, thinking the options over in his mind. "Alright, un," he thought for another few seconds, "I'll let you love me."

Sasori gave a smirk, which kind of freaked the blonde out considering it was the first hint of emotion he'd been able to gain. "Good that you agree anyway, because it's not like you have a choice in the first place." The red head leaned down and started to chew on the blonde's neck. It came as a relief to the human to find that his teeth were flat and not serrated. A pair of hands started to undo the buttons on the blonde's leather military jacket, revealing Deidara's bare chest below. His lips moved down to the blonde's nipple, beginning to nip and suck at the pink bud. Sasori left the jacket alone, content with it sitting open.

Deidara moaned in the back of his throat as he felt the demon continue to tease his right nipple, moving his hands to Sasori's shirt. The blonde gave a frown and tugged lightly at the material, wanting the redhead to be topless as well.

He pulled harder, which resulted in Sasori giving a slight growl. "Dammit Brat, don't forget about my wings. They are more fragile than you may think." Deidara remembered about the demon's demonic pinions, quickly letting go of Sasori's shirt. The red head sat up and grabbed onto the crimson shirt which he wore, ripping it into two. Sasori tore it firstly from the front, and then from the back, tossing both pieces onto the ground. He flapped his wings a few times and gave a satisfied hum, once more folding them behind his back. "I miss the days when I could fly in the sky, before I was sealed inside my own abode, that is. Swooping upon innocent girls and boys of varying ages for the single purpose of gaining power. It has been a little under ten years since I previously had intercourse with someone, and it's starting to affect my health." He pointed at the dark rings around his eyes, "These aren't simply from sleep deprivation, considering that I can survive without a nights slumber for one hundred years." Sasori continued to talk as he unbuttoned to blonde's pants. "Though I _have _become rather lazy and bored, so I sleep quite a bit. That is actually partly the reason I set this bed up while you were not here, considering that I was rather fed up with sleeping on the floor." He shrugged slightly and pulled Deidara's leather boots off, dropping them noisily onto the floor. The demon then set to work on ridding the blonde of his leather pants.

Deidara gave a small, almost nervous chuckle. "And my friend kept telling me that the reason you set the bed up was because you liked me, un…Not that I actually believed her at the time though."

Sasori dropped the blonde's pants onto the floor, and kissed him on the cheek. "Nonsense, the idea that I'd like you on the very first day of seeing you is simply absurd, Brat. In fact I had already made plans to fuck you on the first night simply to regain what health I've lost in the last ten years, but of course you slept over that loud mouth Hidan's house instead. It was rather disappointing, actually. But when you got back, and fell asleep on the bed, I almost went through with my plan. Though you seemed so darn tired, and I decided it wouldn't have been a lot of fun if my prey was not much lively, so I allowed you to sleep away." Satisfied with Deidara's level of nakedness, he pushed three fingers into the blonde's mouth without warning. The seventeen year old quickly recovered and started to suck on the digits. "But then later on I watched from the window at how hard you and your friends were working on rebuilding the place. I became somewhat interested and put my needs on hold for a bit, just to see how much you could achieve. But you kept doing such stupid things, such as falling asleep on the couch, not cleaning dishes, skipping meals, just little things that got onto my nerves and which I had to fix. I'm still not sure of my emotions, but I hope my questions shall be answered tonight."

Sasori pulled his digits from the blonde's mouth and flipped him over onto his stomach, immediately inserting two fingers into Deidara's entrance. The blonde writhed slightly, clutching at the sheets. "Danna…" Sasori leaned downwards, bringing his left hand underneath Deidara and pinching at the blonde's left nipple, starting to stretch Deidara's entrance with his digits. The blonde gave a muffled whimper, shuddering slightly. Sasori smirked a little and inserted his third digit without warning, squeezing Deidara's pink bud significantly harder. The blonde cried out, gripping the sheets tighter as the red head continued to prepare him.

"You're rather more compliant than what I am used to, Brat." Sasori let go of Deidara's nipple, bringing his hand to the band which tied the blonde's ponytail up, pulling it off. His long locks fell down on the leather jacket which he still wore about his shoulders, springing up slightly. "But I fell that that's the way you're supposed to be when you make love…" He gave a soft hum and removed his fingers from the blonde's entrance, getting to work on taking off his own pants and shoes. Deidara sat up shakily and slipped the jacket from over his shoulders, pushing it carelessly off the side of the bed. A pair of cold arms wrapped around his torso, causing the blonde to shiver. Sasori kissed his neck from behind, nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. He slowly pushed the blonde back down onto the bed, one of his hands sliding down to press against Deidara's abdomen, positioning his length at the blonde's prepared entrance. "This may hurt." Without any further warning, he gave a thrust into Deidara's heat, becoming mostly sheathed in already. The blonde gasped in pain and managed to pull his arms from Sasori's grip, tightly squeezing the bed sheets beneath him. The red head didn't apologize, seeming to be rather amoral, and simply waited for the blonde to adjust to some extent.

Deidara breathed in harshly, trying to relax as best as he could, though not succeeding. Fuck, he'd never had sex before, and the blonde hadn't expected it to be so painful. Deidara told himself that he could take it. He was damn well strong, what the hell was a bit of a pain here and there other than a slight nuisance? "Move, un."

Sasori didn't question him, pulling mostly out and thrusting back in hard. Deidara refused to make any pained noise whatsoever, clenching his eyes shut. The red head repeated the action from earlier, pulling out and then pushing back in. Deidara gripped the sheets even tighter, fighting the urge to groan in pain. Dammit. Sasori changed positions slightly, widening the blonde's legs and tightening his grin on the mortal's abdomen. He gave a hard thrust forward, and Deidara gave a sudden involuntary gasp of pleasure, arching his back slightly. Sasori raised an eyebrow and gave a slight smirk as he repeated the action, attaining another vocal intake of breath from the blonde. The red head leaned further downwards, licking Deidara's ear. "Would you like me to increase speed?"

The blonde gave a slight groan, fiddling with the sheets between his fingers. "Harder and faster…" He shuddered slightly as the demon nibbled at his ear, giving what could possibly be called a chuckle. Sasori pulled mostly out of the blonde, and then slammed back in, hitting the same spot. Deidara gave a pleasured gasp tightening his grip on the blankets once more and burying his head in the pillow. The redhead's right hand slipped down further to grab onto the blonde's length, gripping it with almost painful force. Deidara pulled his head from the cushion to give a moan as the demon began to fondle him. Sasori once more slammed into his prostate, causing the seventeen year old to writhe in pleasure. "Danna!"

The demon smirked wider as he started to pump the blonde's length, continuing to thrust into him. "Scream my name, you're allowed to be as loud as the hell you want. In fact I encourage it." He hit Deidara's prostate gland once more, and the blonde cried out in ecstasy. Sasori felt the power of the mortal's sexual energy running through his veins, and it felt so damn good. The demon gave a groan, aiming once more for Deidara's sweet spot. His wings twitched as he became aware of the own pleasure he was feeling.

Deidara felt Sasori pull out of his heat, the blonde suddenly being flipped onto his back instead. The demon didn't wait any longer to once more sheath his self inside of the seventeen year old. Deidara moaned and grabbed onto the redhead's shoulders in replacement for the sheets. After a few more thrusts, the blonde practically screamed as his prostate was once more struck by the demon's length. "SASORI!" Deidara felt the Incubus grab hold of his length again, teasing the tip torturously. The blonde muffled another moan, arching upwards to lap at the red head's neck. It was Sasori's turn to give a groan of pleasure, tightening his grip on Deidara's cock. The mortal continued to nip, lick and suck at the Incubus' neck, closing his eyes. Sasori gave an extra hard thrust and pumped Deidara three times, causing him to give a cry. The blonde let go of his neck and Sasori took the opportunity to mark Deidara's nape with a hickey.

The blonde's length was already leaking pre-cum, and Sasori had started to continuously pump Deidara's cock. The mortal cried out again, digging his nails into the demon's skin. Sasori gave a smirk, starting on another hickey while continuing to slam into his prostate. Deidara moved one of his hands to grip at the redhead's hair, tightly holding onto the locks. Fuck. The blonde arched his back as he orgasmed, practically screaming as his own hot white liquid spilt over his stomach. Sasori gave a few more solid thrusts forward before releasing inside of Deidara, giving a groan and basking in the energy which the blonde was emitting. The mortal gave a whimper at the feeling of being filled up, his throat aching too much for anything more. Both lay holding onto each other tightly, sweating and panting in what could be called glory. Sasori gave a gentle chuckle, smirking slightly at the blonde. "'_This is the way the World ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper._'" Deidara suddenly felt exhausted and weak, even though only a few minutes ago he had been wide-awake. The blonde felt drained, and had trouble keeping his eyes open. Sasori's smirk fell, and turned into what was almost a tender smile. "Don't worry, Deidara, you will be alright in the morning." He gently placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek, flicking his wings slightly. "Get some sleep." The mortal gave a tired nod and felt his eyelids drop, falling unconscious within a few seconds. He didn't have any dreams.

-x-

Deidara was awoken early in the morning as the sun fell onto his eyelids. He mentally cursed himself for leaving the curtains open, giving a slight yawn. The blonde opened his eyes and gave a blink as he recalled the events of the previous night. It was somewhat hazy but he could remember enough of what had happened.

Deidara became aware of a something warm pressed against his back. Someone else's breathing was gently caressing his loose locks lazily, and the gramophone was silent in the other room. An arm was draped sluggishly over his waist, almost protectively, and the blonde gave a gentle sigh. He turned his head slightly, catching the sight of red hair. A small smile played on his lips as he recognized the demon, rolling over and burying his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. The Incubus stirred slightly, moving his hand upwards along Deidara's back and pulling him slightly closer. "Good morning, Brat." The blonde felt the demon nuzzle the top part of his head affectionately.

Deidara gave a slight yawn, smiling slightly. "Good morning, un. What's the time, Danna?" The Incubus stretched slightly and the blonde heard the sound of his wings unfolding stiffly.

"About time you got up for school." Deidara groaned, remembering that it was a week day, and told the red head that he didn't want to go. "You're going, Brat, education is very important to possess." Sasori sat up, pulling the blonde with him. Deidara sighed and nodded, pulling away to look at the redhead. He looked surprisingly healthier than he had been the night before. The rings around his red eyes had completely vanished, and Sasori just seemed to glow with vigour. "Come on, I'll join you in the shower." The red stood up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, the blonde following groggily behind him.

-x-

"DEIDARA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" The blonde snapped to attention, looking around the classroom. It was last period, and dammit he was just about ready to faint from exhaustion. Not to mention that he was once more stuck in Mythological Studies with Ms Shiho ranting about demons. "I CAN PRACTICALLY FEEL THE DEMON ENERGY RISING FROM YOU! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE HAVING SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH AN INCUBUS DEMON, BUT DAMMIT, YOU BETTER HOPE IT DOESN'T HURT YOUR SCHOOL WORK!" The class laughed and Deidara couldn't bring himself to rebuttal, nor to care.

-x-

The blonde was exiting the school with his usual group of three friends. "You missed one HECK of a sleepover, Dei! And you still seem so tired! I guess that was a bit futile then." The bluenette giggled, "Silly DeiDei."

"Fuck yeah; you missed out on the best fucking sleepover in the fucking history of the world! We told ghost stories, we roasted marshmallows over the stove, we played murder in the dark, what could be any fucking better?"

Deidara gave a slight shrug. "I reckon that I had a pretty good night as well, but you don't see me all rubbing it in your face, un." He gave another yawn.

Tobi gave an odd noise of confusion, "Hey, who is that guy standing over there? Tobi has never seen Him waiting there previously this year…Tobi thinks the guy looks kind of creepy…"

All of the seventeen year olds looked over at the stranger. Deidara's eye's widened in shock. The red haired Incubus demon stood at the school entrance, tapping his foot impatiently and looking about the world cautiously. "Danna?" The man looked hastily in the direction of the blonde, straightening up and halting his foot's motion.

"Deidara." The male seemed to brighten up as the small group of seventeen year olds reached the redhead, stopping at the gate. Other students walked by without much interest. That is until Sasori grabbed onto the blonde and pulled him into a kiss. Deidara quickly melted into the redhead's lips, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. Their tongues ran against each other for a few seconds before they pulled apart. Deidara looked at his three friends, whom were staring at the both of them with shock. Sasori brushed off the looks, gazing back at the blonde.

Deidara looked back at him. "Danna, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave the house, un…" Sasori simply gave a shrug, blinking his eyes slowly. "Wait a minute...Your eyes…" No longer were they red and catlike, but were now muddy brown and normal. "And your wings…"

Sasori took Deidara's hands in his own. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed the blonde tenderly, pulling apart abruptly. "So I decided to give up being a demon." He let go of the blonde's hands, showing him that his thumb lacked the ring from earlier. "Truthfully, I have been thinking about it for a few days now, but no way was I giving up eternity without any confirmation to my questions."

Deidara stared up at the redhead, gaping. "Danna…" He flung his arms around Sasori, pressing their lips together once more. The blonde wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, slipping his tongue into Sasori's mouth. The older male kissed back, putting his arms around his Love. Eventually they pulled apart and Deidara's feet were once more placed onto the floor. "Thank you, un…"

"Your friends have gone." The blonde blinked and looked over to see that Hidan, Konan and Tobi had all disappeared. Deidara rolled his eyes and looked back at the redheaded mortal.

Sasori took the blonde's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as Deidara gave him a grin. "Come on Danna, let's go." Sasori smiled gently at the blonde and gave a nod. They started to walk hand in hand towards the large old house which both had long since dubbed 'Home Sweet Home'.

The End

-x-

My first writing Commission =D I don't usually do Commissions, but goddammit I loved this idea XD Lolz

I tried setting myself a 10,000 word limit maximum, but if there is one thing I hate it is ending a story too early . So it's more like 18,000 words. But oh well, I had a lot of fun writing this ^O^ Thanks for Commissioning me, SweetMellany2008 ^-^

Oh, and also I would like to thank my good friend Selyann =D Whom always puts up with my ranting, my randomness, and not to mention my spelling errors XD She is a really good writer (way better than I am =D ) and I recommend that you go check her out…Not Check her out as in check her out you pervs XD I meant check out her gallery on DeviantArt and stories on FF.N ^-^ Oh, especially her SasoDei story Impertinence (My fave) and her up coming Valentines fan fic which I am eagerly waiting for 8D

Anyway, hope you likey SweetMellany2008, and all of my other readers ^O^


End file.
